fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cana Alberona (Tuffty)
|previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Team Rex |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Bisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= (Mother; Deceased) Gildarts Clive (Father) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= Chapter 1 |image gallery= }} Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a Mage of the Guild, where she is a member of the newly-formed Team Rex. She is also the daughter of Gildarts Clive. Appearance Cana is a beautiful, tall and lean young woman with tan skin. She has brown eyes and similarly coloured hair that is quite long, reaching her mid-back when left down though she often changes her hairstyle. Though she is slim she possesses quite a yet curvaceous and is well-endowed. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on her waist. She does not consistently wear the same outfit but the clothing she wears usually leaves little of her body to the imagination. She currently she wears a blue and white biking top with a checked pattern and black form-fitting pants along with a black belt and a pair of sandals. She wears an armband on both of her upper arms and sometimes wears a piece of cloth around her waist as well. Gallery Canatattoo.jpg|Cana's Fairy Glitter tattoo. cana4 (2).jpg cana9 (2).png cana10 (2).png Personality Cana's most noteworthy trait is her great love for alcoholic beverages. She is noted to be quite wise for her age and is typically the among the most mature and serious members of the guild though she may at times be a little too rambunctious. Though she is quite laid-back and constantly drunk. She is very caring towards those around her (especially her guildmates) and will offer advice and help to those who need it. She is not modest about her appearance, wearing revealing clothes and constantly referencing her large breasts in casual conversation, often making people uncomfortable. She is additionally quite amorous and flirtatious, often suggesting sexual undertones in otherwise normal conversation. Though it appears she only does this for fun and is never really serious. She is determined and tenacious, willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. In the past she showed that she could be very self-centred, during the S-Class exam she demonstrated a selfish side along with her determination as she was prepared to do whatever it took to attain her S-Class status, even stab her friends in the back. Though she would later display maturity by seeking to tried to rectify her mistake shortly after. Her desire to grow stronger remains apparent and she is prepared to undergo harsh training to become stronger. One of her most recently revealed flaws is her ability to hold a grudge, expressing deep distrust and dislike towards Kain simply because he possessed similar features as Yuma, who had betrayed her and the Guild. Relationships |-| Others= Cana displays a deep distrust and dislike towards Kain simply because he possesses similar features as Yuma, who had betrayed her and the Guild. After watching him easily defeat and Rex, Cana gains an irrational fear of him, which only serves to fuel her budding dislike for him. Being his usual self, Kain is completely oblivious to Cana's barely-contained contempt for him and treats her well, as he does everyone else, which makes her feel guilty about her dislike for him but she appears to be unable to shake this feeling of distrust and unease when in his presence. It is revealed that Kain is very aware of her feelings but apparently feels like letting her resolve her issues with him by herself. Cana took to Alexis well and she is her closet friend outside of the guild. While they are well-bonded, Alexis expresses concern at Cana's dislike of Kain. |-| }} History Synopsis While Natsu, Gray and Gajeel with assistance from Rex go off to avenge Gildarts without the approval of Laxus, the newly appointed Guild Master and while she contemplates going with them, Cana stays by his side as he recovers, still unconscious. Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Ways of Combat : Though hand-to-hand combat was initially her weakness and has been for most of her life, in her quest to get stronger she has initiated training to become more skilled in this regard. Whilst training under rex, along with Natsu and Lucy she gains an appreciation of Martial Arts and considerable insight into how they can be used effectively, even against powerful magic. Expert Strategist: Cana has shown that she is an accomplished tactician, taking after Fairy tail's first Guild Master in this regard. She can come up with effective strategies in the heat of the moment as seen when she trapped the entire guild in her cards and had and transport them to 's HQ. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As noted by Mavis, Cana possesses a high degree of latent magic power. When using Fairy Glitter on the , she was capable of easily surpassing 's own score, overloading the device with her power as she did so. A further testament to her incredible power is when she was able to use Fairy Glitter an unknown number of times in quick succession in a successful attempt to free Mavis's body from a Lacrima. *'Expert Etherno Control': Cana has excellent control over her magical energies, made evident by her use of Fairy Glitter, a powerful exceedingly complex spell that requires great control to use. Magic ( Kādo Majikku): Is a type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which allow Cana to produce a variety of offensive, defensive and supplementary effects using the magic cards as the medium for said spells. The variety effects she can create is quite impressive and allows her to perform many different tasks with a single magic. The more magic power is used to activate card, the more potent the cards effect is. *' ' (太陽の力 Taiyō no Chikara): Cana throws a few of the same, unnamed Magic Cards, each with a flame-like drawing on each of them. These cards, after being thrown, change into flame covered bullets which explode upon contact. *' ' (落雷の運命 Rakurai no Unmei): *'Explosive Cards' (起爆札 Kibaku Fuda): Cana infuses her cards with explosion magic and throws them, exploding after a set time or after being remotely detonated. She can also attach them to her target manually. These card have shown to be resistant to water meaning that they can used in rain. *'Card Shield': *' ' (セクシー・レディ・カード Sekushī Redi Kādo): Cana throws a card with the picture of a curvaceous and attractive woman in a skimpy bikini at her target. Innumerable women of similar physical appearance appear from the card and surround the target and proceed to hug them and rub themselves against them. Though ridiculous in description it can be incredibly effective if the target is a pervert or very shy, as seen against . *' ' (祈り子の噴水 Īnoriko no Funsui): Cana places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions, damaging opponents with blunt force and overwhelming them. *'Call Card': *'Shuriken Cards': Cana is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at her enemies in a manner that one would throw . These cards seem to posses a considerable amount of cutting power, being capable of slicing through tough and durable materials. *'Card Dimension' (札次元 Fuda Jigen): Cana traps her target/s in another dimension within the cards themselves, she can free them at will. This spell is strong enough to capture almost the entire Fairy Tail guild in it. *'Slowing Card': ( Fearī Gurittā): One of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, Fairy Glitter is an immensely powerful spell that bestows it's user with tremendous offensive might by allowing them to summon a massive and merciless column of light capable of immense destruction. Cana can use this spell thanks to assistance of , who imprinted a magic tattoo on her right arm. To activate this spell, Cana gathers light around her right arm, the tattoo pulsating with magic power as she does so before chanting "Gather. O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!". However by the time of the Alvarez Empire's invasion of Ishgar, Cana has mastered this spell to point where she need only chant the name of the spell to use it. Befitting a spell of it's power, using it depletes a very large amount of ones magic reserves, meaning that Cana must employ it strategically so as not to use up all her magic. Assorted Others Alcohol Tolerance: Like her father, Cana has an incredible tolerance for alcohol, retaining her sobriety after drinking entire barrels of alcohol by her lonesome. Equipment Magic Cards: Cana always carries around with her a deck of cards, which she uses as a medium to perform her . The back of all these cards bears a dark cross with heart-shaped arms surrounded by an intricate motif, while the front part houses a different image for each of them, reminiscent of those found on real-life tarot cards, of which they are based upon. Battles & Events — Lose *Cana & vs. Freed Justine & — Win *Cana & vs. — Lose *Cana & vs. Freed Justine & — Win *Cana & Gildarts Clive vs. — Lose |Events= *Assault on Crocus }} Quotes Trivia